Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of security, and, more particularly, to improving processing performance of repeated device compliance messages using broadcast encryption.
Content and service providers can use communication networks (e.g., the Internet) to distribute high quality content (e.g., movies, music, etc.), critical operational and personal data, etc. The content and service providers need to ensure that the collected and managed data remains compliant to security policies and privacy requirements. To control security and restrict access to the content, the content can be protected by encryption, digital rights management (DRM) systems, or conditional access (CA) systems.
Advanced Secure Content Cluster Technology (ASCCT) is a messaging protocol built upon broadcast encryption that enables content protection and device compliance for one or more content control domains. The ASCCT protocol is designed to establish authorized domains of ASCCT compliant devices and trusted service providers (e.g., home networks) to protect content from being improperly distributed. The ASCCT protocol assists in enforcing device compliance using a management key block (MKB) which can be used to revoke keys associated with compromised device(s) or to control device authorizations using a per-network authorization table (AT). Revoked or unauthorized devices are prevented from decrypting protected content bound to a particular network that supports the ASCCT protocol.